Be Like That
by Snoopy.MD
Summary: Drable. Tudo o que eles sempre quiseram era que as coisas fossem diferentes, e talvez, mesmo que por pouco tempo, eles tivessem conseguido. Kate e Sawyer centric, mas ainda sim Jate/Suliet. NOT SKATE


Be Like That

_Ele assistia à TV sem realmente prestar atenção ao que via. Já sabia a história de cor: rapaz conhece garota e após inúmeras situações e obstáculos eles ficam juntos com um belo final feliz. Tudo parecia tão fácil e se encaixava perfeitamente. Todas aquelas pessoas bonitas e ricas, com seus sorrisos perfeitos como se a vida fosse feita de algodão doce. Eles tinham a vida perfeita; eles conseguiam tudo o que queriam. Tragédia e tristeza eram palavras das quais eles só conheciam a definição do dicionário, se muito. Soltou um suspiro desanimado e desligou a TV; tio Doug roncava sonoramente, entorpecido pelas bebidas, na pequena cama do trailer. Levantou-se pesadamente e arrastou-se a passos lentos para o minúsculo banheiro. Passou uma água no rosto e ergueu a cabeça na direção do espelho. Ele encarou os olhos verdes, os cabelos loiros caídos na testa, o queixo proeminente, se lembrou do sorriso, que quando aparecia, deixava duas marcas de covinhas em suas bochechas. Ele era jovem e não tinha um rosto marcado, mas ainda assim ele conseguia ver em cada detalhe tudo pelo que já tinha passado até aquele momento; o fato que virou sua vida de ponta cabeça e a promessa que fizera a si mesmo. E foi neste instante que um pensamento passou por sua cabeça: "Se eu pudesse ser como aquelas pessoas... O que eu faria? Como minha vida seria?". Por um momento ele se deixou imaginar como seria o James Ford daquela vida de algodão doce._

_Ela estava sentada na grama, com as costas em uma árvore, enquanto observava as pessoas do parque. Era um dia ensolarado e todos aproveitavam para fazer piqueniques e passar um tempo com a família. Todos, menos ela. No momento, tudo o que ela queria era ficar longe de casa. Desviou o olhar para uma família ali perto; o pai ensinava os filhos a empinar pipa enquanto a mãe arrumava a toalha do piquenique. Eles pareciam tão felizes. Todos ali eram iguais, com famílias que pareciam saídas de um daqueles comerciais de margarina. E ela não entendia por que não podia ter um pouco daquilo. Uma casa onde ela pudesse se sentir segura, com uma família feliz. Ela definitivamente daria qualquer coisa para viver nem que fosse um dia na vida daquelas pessoas. Uma vida onde Wayne não existisse, sua mãe ainda estaria com seu pai, e eles seriam felizes. Mas, aparentemente, Kate Austen e uma vida perfeita não combinavam._

Ele entrou no quarto de hotel, exausto depois de um longo dia. Já era a quarta cidade em que ele ia para promover o lançamento de seu livro. Ele então esboçou um sorriso triste. Ela era a razão de tudo isso. Juliet. A loira de olhos gélidos e boas repostas para as suas piadas. Ele achou no livro uma forma de mantê-la viva e de todos saberem quão boa ela era, eternizando suas memórias na ficção. Até agora o livro vinha fazendo sucesso e o editor já pensava em uma versão cinematográfica. "Que ironia.", ele pensou, enquanto ia até o banheiro e molhava o rosto. Ergueu a cabeça e encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Os olhos verdes, os cabelos loiros caídos na testa, o queixo proeminente; esboçou um sorriso e lá estavam as covinhas. Subitamente se lembrou daquela noite no trailer de seu tio. Agora seu rosto estava marcado pelo tempo e ele ainda podia ver em cada detalhe tudo o que já vivera, mas agora, não só as coisas ruins como as boas também. E foi então que percebeu, com surpresa, que afinal de contas ele havia vivido uma vida de algodão doce por três anos. Ele viveu um conto de fadas, a única coisa é que o final não havia sido feliz como naqueles filmes que ele costumava assistir.

Ela estava no parque com Claire e Aaron, fazendo um piquenique. Estava um dia ensolarado e ela aproveitava para passar um tempo com sua família, enquanto observava todas as outras famílias do parque, que pareciam saídas de um daqueles comerciais de margarina. Agora que tinha mais experiência de vida, ela sabia que toda aquela perfeição não existia, era apenas uma falsa sensação que elas passavam. Ter uma família perfeita é impossível, mas ter uma família feliz não é. E ela tinha uma família feliz. Não era nem de longe a família que ela imaginava que teria, mas era tão boa quanto. Ela, Claire e Aaron podiam até não se dar bem sempre, mas eles se importavam uns com os outros e eles sempre tentavam, então, sim, eles eram felizes. Ainda assim, ela sentia alguém faltando. Seu nome era Jack. O médico teimoso e cheio de boas intenções por quem ela se apaixonara. Eles nunca pareciam fazer dar certo, mas eles se amavam, e ela tinha certeza que se ele estivesse lá agora, depois de tudo ter acabado, eles dariam um jeito. Mas não adiantava ficar imaginando como seria a vida dela ou que tipo de família teria se ele estivesse ali, quando não se pode mudar o passado. Ela então afagou os cabelos de Aaron e sorriu. Ela tinha que se focar em como sua vida era agora e no tipo de família que ela tinha, e tentar fazer com que tudo desse certo.


End file.
